A stand for a motorcycle is know, wherein a link is provided between a stand turnably borne by a bracket attached to a vehicle body frame and the bracket. A tension spring separate from a stand spring is provided between a wire pulled according to a manual operation of an operating element and the stand. (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-239016).
However, in the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-239016, at the time of turning the stand to the erect position, the wire must be pulled against the spring force of the tension spring. In addition, the spring load on the tension spring is set to be larger than the force necessary for erecting the stand, namely, the spring load on the stand spring. Therefore, the operating load on the operating element for turning the stand to the erect position is necessarily large. On the other hand, it may be contemplated to connect the wire continuous with the operating element to the stand directly. In this case, however, a larger operating force is necessary if the wire is connected to a position close to a turning shaft of the stand. Therefore, it is preferable to connect the wire to a position far from the turning shaft of the stand. However, there is a limitation on the layout, and it is difficult to design the preferred configuration.
A stand device for a motorcycle is know, wherein a ratchet mechanism, composed of a fan-shaped pawl portion and a restricting pawl, is provided for preventing a stand being in an erect position from being erroneously turned toward a stored position side (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-40327).
However, in the stand device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-40327, the ratchet mechanism is a stepwise anti-rotation mechanism according to the size of the pawl, so that the anti-rotation function may fail to be displayed sufficiently against a minute turning. On the other hand, when the pawl is reduced in size, a lowering in strength may be brought about. In order to increase the strength, it is necessary to use a high-strength material or to subject a material to a hardening treatment, leading to an increase in cost.
A motorcycle is known, wherein a brake mechanism is interlocked with turning of a stand from a stored position to an erect position according to a manual operation of an operating element and a rear wheel is braked when the stand is erected by operating the operating element (For example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 59-21828).
However, in the motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 59-21828, an error would be generated between an erecting operation of the stand and a brake operation due to a decrease in a play amount in the brake mechanism or the thickness of a brake pad, resulting in that the operabilities of these operations may be mutually influenced. Therefore, maintenance with a higher accuracy is demanded, or it is necessary to enhance the frequency of maintenance.